It is known in the art to use sacrificial layers on print media for recycling purposes. For example EP 1020771 discloses the use of a surface layer comprising a water-swelling resin that can be removed together with a printed image by immersing the print medium in an aqueous medium.
A disadvantage of the known reusable print media is that water or in general solvents are required to remove the sacrificial layers with the images printed thereon. The recycling process requires multiple steps and the substrates need to be dried before reuse. Moreover using solvents to remove the sacrificial layer is not considered an environmental friendly way of recycling, even if the solvent is water because removed ink or toner residues have to be recovered from the solvent in an energy consuming separation step.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or at least mitigate the above stated disadvantages by providing a reusable print medium that may be recycled without using solvents.